


they see not (the way you love me)

by Alpenglow3241



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Inspired by Raakh, M/M, Poetry, Use of Five Love Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241
Summary: Baahar se dekha jinhoneAndar chale kya kya jaanein
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	they see not (the way you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is inspired by those two lines from Raakh. And I have used my interpretation of the love languages. See if you can guess which is which :P  
> P.S.This might not be as good as any of my previous works; but that might only be my anxiety talking. Hopefully.  
> 

They see how you sneer at me,

And they ask into the silence

'How are they still together ?'

And I cannot help but laugh,

Laugh at how blind they are.

They see not the many actions,

All the small things that you do -

The way your eyes shine with love,

Lighthouse showing the way home

( _Showing me the way to you_ );

Every words that falls from you

Never are sharpened to hurt me

( _Even the insults drip honey sweet_ );

How once in the deepest of sleep

You covered me with the blankets

( _Every hour is spent caring for me_ );

Cups of sweet chocolate lying on the table

To bring me back from past horrors

( _Your warmth chases away all my colds_ );

You hold me so softly in your hands

And kiss me like I am your god

( _Like I'm a treasure, like you worship me_ );

They see not behind the sneer, it a veneer

So thin to hide your ocean love of me.

But I care not for them, for their words,

I only care for you, for your heart

As you do for me, my darling love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this !!!  
> Leave kudos and/or comments !!  
> I hope y'all liked this poem !!


End file.
